Private Roleplay with ArcticFairytail
Just to goof around Characters Asonja the Hedgehog ??? - Secret evil Character ??? - Alternate Universe Character Zikuto the Wolf - Might appear, dunno Arctic the Cat Music Theme (Optional) Asonja's Theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1-RyLUQUrA Secret Evil Character's theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZZnAdTX3nk Arctic's Theme - None Yet RP (who should start? x3 sorry it took so long) (It's okay! I'll start everything out and you can go ahead and place yourself in .3.) It was a beautiful day outside Nimagi's base. Asonja was laid back by a large oak tree near a lake, and seemed to be sleeping. He had no expression as his hair covered his eyes. Arctic hat been out for a week and walk walking around due to her heard hurting a little bit and not wanting to risk flying she walked past Asonja but stopped and took a step back to look at him and smirked she love playing prank's even when she was sleepy and sat next to him and tickled him to wake(if he was asleep) him up before hiding "Uh...huh?" He got up, looking around. He found nobody and laid right back with a sigh. '' Hello!'' she yelled hanging from a branch above him He jumped back awake and looked up at Arctic. His expression was still hidden. "Oh...hello. Haven't seen you in a while. Having fun?" '' noooo i'm tired and my head hurt's but that was funny'' she giggled before falling from the branch flat on her back ow... He just continued to lay there. She got a glimpse of his eyes, noticing they looked bored and colorless. "Hmm...I can take you home for a nap if you want. The headache will go away when you take a good nap. Or you can lay down next to me, I won't really care if you do. Just tell me." '' i'll just lay next to you my head hurt's so i don't wanna pass out... thank you '' she said smiling at him as she layed next to him looking away her tail around her '' wake me up is a few min...'' she drifted asleep He smiled lightly and looked back up at the new cloudy sky. He looked a bit confused and got up, looking around. "That's odd..." He muttered. "The temperature just dropped 30 degrees in just 2 minutes..that must mean..." He looked around a bit more and ran back to Arctic. "Sorry to wake you right now but...this is an emergency. We have to find shelter." '' What happening?'' she asked got up and on to her feet slowly before getting shivered '' now that's not weard '' she said sarcastically "Yeah...hold my hand and follow me. I know a storm shelter area." He held out his hand as the wind started to increase. At this point, his eyes were clearly visible. They were a dark grey, almost to black. He looked more serious like there was more to come. She grabbed his hand and followed him After she took it, she felt warm like a fire was going on inside her. What Asonja was doing as they were running to find shelter, he was trying to make Arctic as comfortable as possible, so they wouldn't panic and go out of control. Apparently he has done this before. She felt weard but kept following her head had just about stopped hurting so she felt a bit better as they ran Soon, thunder boomed nearby and lightning struck a tree, creating a wildfire. Asonja stopped and noticed the growing flames. "Shoot, I knew this was coming. Stand back!" He stood in front of Arctic and put his hands out. Soon, the flames dispatched from the trees as they went to him instead. (Brb, gotta go to dinner. I'll be back soon! Please be patient!) After the flame's had gone Arctic pulled him around and asked '' WHAT IS GOING ON'' she hissed at him (don't worry i'm watching youtube so i will :D (^-^) (I'm baaaack!) He jumped a bit. "C-calm down! It's just a tropical storm! Now that I'm fueled up with fire, we can get to our destination much quicker! Cmon!" He said, grabbing hold of Arctic's arm and running back West. Behind Arctic, a funnel cloud could be seen forming. She hovered now not running she had now flying next to him "Aw Cmon! You can fly too? Man, I wish I could..." He muttered, but smirked a bit. "At least you can go as fast as you want now. I'll catch up with you. Just keep heading West until you find a barn house and get inside!" The wind started to pick up. She used her power's to pick Asonja up and make him fly next to her she smiled at him '' no so can you'' she smiled "Geeh!" He flailed a bit, but not too much. He stopped after he knew how to control it. "W-wow! This is awesome! But lets go before the storm gets worse...and once I figure out how to propel myself forward." '' just think about what way you wanna go and my power's will make you go that way it wont last long tho so come on '' she giggled and kept flying He nodded and went forward with her. "This is actually really fun! I really wish I had this power..." He muttered and then spotted the barn. "In there! Quickly!" The sound of what seems to be a train running into trees can be heard behind them. It was an F1 tornado making its way toward them. she grabbed his hand and pulled him to make him go faster just breaking the sound barrier and getting there in a second "Uh...did we just..." He blinked a few times. "I left my brain back there for a second it'll be back soon..." '' sorry i forgot that you don't... ummm have power's.......'' she said felling a little bad '' sorry'' "Nah it's okay! Don't feel bad" He gave her a quick hug before going inside the barn. "Now come on. It's going to hail." Just after he said that, golf ball size hail started coming down. she walked in side well before the hail came down '' i hate water and i hate storm's hmph'' she hissed to her self "I'm actually highly ineffective during rain...and...on a separate note, there's a reason why I like flying, basically like yours." '' cool '' she smiled also i'm a cat i despise all water it meant to be drank only '' she said and took her glove of before taking the bandage for her wrist cuting her wrist and drinking her own blood and putting the bandage back on Asonja didn't seem weirded out by that at all, but asked "Does blood even taste good? I never tried it before." '' it dose to me, little coppery though '' she smiled wipe-ing the blood of her face "Hmm...This might sound like a weird question but...mind if I try some? I mean I got nothing else to do..." He blushed a little bit, filled with discomfiture (Embarrassed Frustration) she blushed a tad but smiled and took it back of putting her whist out He put his finger on it, getting a dab of blood. He licked it, tasting it. "Huh...it tastes more like Iron than Copper. Not bad though." '' tast coppery to me but meh she said and put the bandage back on and smiled. He seemed to smile back for a moment until the barn walls and roof began to shake. Asonja stumbled a bit and crouched down. "GET DOWN! THE TORNADO'S COMING!" She got down quickly and move to the edge of the barn. The roof was torn off along with some of the walls. Asonja grabbed hold of the ground as much as he could, but the fierce attraction from the tornado was too much; He let go as he flew up toward the tornado. Arctic couldn't hear his screams since the wind was too strong. She kept down and sis't see any thing till the wind's slowed down a but her ear's twitched she could not see Asonja anywhere right know (i gtg ;-; be back tomorrow it mite be a bit early in your time zone though) (It's kk. I get on here about noon Eastern time. For you that might be 5 or 6 in the evening. See ya!) As Asonja flew away. He burst into flames and tried blasting himself back to the barn. Arctic can feel the sudden heatwave of Asonja trying to make his way back to the surface. Arctic kept back up ageist the wall her eye's closed from the wind she felt the sudden heat but stayed ageist the wall a little worried about Asonja she still didn't know were he was but she new he fine due to her being able smell him (cat senses x3) (Yey .3.) He charged up more flames and managed to actually fly back to the ground with the flames. "Y-YES! I'm still alive!" He was grabbing a pipe this time that was stuck to the ground. she had heard him and yelled '' GOOD NOW STAY THAT WAY!!!'' she kept still claw's digging in the the ground He nodded and continued holding on. Arctic was feeling her grip loosened as the wind picked up even more. The tornado was growing. '' Crap'' she said pushing her self back ageist the wall her grip kept slipping she used her power's to stay in play's as much as she could After what seems to be an hour later, a figure was seen trapped in the tornado as well. It looked to be a human. "Arctic!" Asonja yelled. "Lets get that kid before he's ripped to shreds!" He let go of the pipe and flew his way up to the kid. Unfortunately the winds are unstable, so he was also spinning around in many directions. '' Your a idiot!!!'' She yelled letting go of the ground she could just about control were she went she grabbed Asonja hand and looked around she could just about keep in the same place "Ehhh...Sorry Arctic...looks like I got a bit...CARRIED AWAY!" He chuckled a little at the pun he made. The figure was keeping himself stable somehow as well. '' You.. you...you AGH stupid! i should have let you be blow away she hissed that sounded half like a laugh before looking at the figure '' ok how is it doing that ?!' (sorry my mum got home) (It's okay. I was waiting for that pun btw XD) Asonja just slightly whimpered a little bit. Arctic noticed that the figure too has Levitation/Flight abilities. (Btw, did you tell her Happy Mother's Day? .3.) ( Wait it mother's day?!) '' ok now i do not like this Asonja do you still wanna got toward's it? she asked a little creeped out but shook it of "Yes. They look like they're in danger. Throw me to them." Asonja seemed a bit confident with this choice, but he's actually trying to gain some self-esteem. (Well you better tell her and give her a BIG hug <3) ( you forgot it's mother's day for u not me x3 i am British so mother's day is different i think yeah it is x3) Fine good luck helping who ever it is '' she said throwing him as fast as she could (No I knew today was Mothers day. In the U.S, it's Today. I dunno about the UK XD) He grabbed the figure, burst into flames and went back to Arctic. The figure struggled a bit to get out of Asonja's hands. They looked male, had Dark Auburn hair, dark brown eyes and casual wear. "H-hey! Let go of me!" The figure yelled against the wind. (Sorry I'm late, had to practice Spanish) ''Asonja let go of him he's clearly fine now she laughed at him "O-oh sorry!" He let go of the kid. The kid levitated a little bit away from them. He said, "S-so you guys got...sucked in here too?" '' not really well i can leave if i kinda try... maby... possibly '' she sighed '' this guy got stuck trying to 'save you' and ended up getting stuck so i had to save him '' she laughed a bit Asonja groaned a bit, and looked away from Arctic. "I was just trying to be a nice guy..." The boy laughed a little bit. "That's okay! I can take care of myself. Oh! Let me introduce myself; I'm Jason, an Abnormal. And you two are?" '' Arctic Silverflame nice to meet you and Asonja your already a nice guy '' she smiled at them. Asonja seemed to smile a little bit back. "Y-yeah I suppose...So lets get out of here before we're killed again. Sound good?" Jason nodded. "I know a way to get out of here quickly." He said, with a smirk. '' i don't like that look? what is it?'' she was a little concerned but kept it to her self The boy chuckled and literally transformed into a large dragon, staying in place. "I am a shape-shiftier! I can shift into any animal I want, at any size! Now hop on before we get torn to shreds." she floated and sat on his back (Did you know there's a cat called a Rug huger cat x3) (Oh wow really? Does it hug rugs? XD) Asonja joined in nervously. Jason flew out of the tornado at tremendous speed and seem they were a mile away from the tornado. He slowed to a cruise speed of 50 mph and looked at the two. "So, are you two dating yet?" Jason jokingly asked. Asonja blushed and crossed his arms looking away a bit. '' N-NO!'' she blushed and hissed (Yeah it's a tiny cat that look's like a sausage dog x3 it hast TINY LEG'S X3) (AWWWW So cuuuute! I want one that wont claw my eyes out ;-;) "Hey, relax I'm only messin!" He then stopped by a really open field and landed softly. "Alright, I got a few things to show you about my powers. I have Telekinesis, Flight in my human form, and I can grow/shrink to any size. Wanna see?" '' sure but telekinesis is just a worst version of psychokinesis'' she said shallowly sounding a bit rude '' sorry if i sounded rude...'' "Nah it's fine. It's actually been strengthened for quite a while." He formed back to his human and put his hand out to Arctic. Suddenly, she couldn't move her body as she glowed a navy blue. she hissed and easily broke it in a second or two '' Don't do that please i don't like it '' she did the same to him but her psychokinesis was much stronger ( the only reason i'm doing this is cos i look them up x3 psychokinesis and telekinesis XD ) "A-ah!? He struggled at the strength of her powers. Apparently he doesn't train his powers much. (Yeah, I haven't learned much about them and such XD) Asonja started to get worried, but said nothing. She let him drop and sighed but smiled ( Cool x3 i gtg ;-; bye bye ) (Nuuuuu bai ;-;) Jason sighed in relief. "Thank you for that...I haven't been practicing much and I would really like to train under the arts of Psychokinesis with you. Is that okay?" He asked. (;-; Bye bye ;-;) '' that's ok with me but due to you only having Telekinesis there's only so far you can go'' she smiled at him then Asonja Jason looked a bit confused. "Is...that a good thing? And will it be hard?" He asked. Asonja looked a bit nervous since he only had the ability to burst into flames, which does not sound cool. (Bai bai) '' it's gonna be harder but possible and it's is good it mean's you have a small chance of loosing control'' she said then looked at Asonja '' you have fire power's right That's Awesome '' She grinned Asonja blushed a little bit. "R-really? You think so?" He said quietly. Jason was swaying a little bit, saying really quietly "I totally ship you two" '' i can hear that stop it!!!'' she said blushing Jason burst out laughing and fell onto his back. "I know but you two are just so adorable I can't help it!" He snickered. Asonja just sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yes, yes we know. As long as you'll be training with Arctic for a while, that's good enough for me. Shall we begin?" '' sure it wound be that fun for awhile if you train for telekinesis first '' she said before standing next to him looming over Jason with a death shear (umm how me spell x3) (U speel lik dis) Jason cowered back a bit, going a bit pale. "B-but...Asonja doesn't know Telekinesis..." '' i know but he can still help out '' she smiled and continued '' he can train his fire and if he want's he can have some training battle's also... why am i the teacher here i'm... 15 '' she laughed "I have the solution to that." Jason puts a hand on Asonja's shoulder and they shrank to their younger selves to about 13. "There we go!" Asonja yelped, and felt uncomfortable. "I don't want to be 13 again! I have bad memories in this form!" He complained. Arctic laughed almost crying form laughter OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE" she grinned and stopped laughing ''Asonja you so cute you to Jason Awww" she said in aww at there cuteness (idek x3) Jason laughed a bit too. "Does this make things fair?" He asked. Asonja didn't even answer or comment, but he blushed in response. ''it dose but its not needed you should change back no matter how cute you guy's are she Grinning "Oh! How about this!" He turned into a Wolf pup, and Asonja formed back to his regular self. "Okay Jason, quit showing off..." '' what you jello of him '' she said giggling at Asonja He growled and looking away, blushing a bit more. "M-maybe a little..." He grumbled. Jason laughed a bit and formed into a small dark-grey cat. He pounced onto Arctic's legs and purred a little bit. '' KITTYYYYYY OMG OMG KITTY CAT AHHHHH'' she said happy and grinning before picking him up and jumping up an down before stopping and putting him down '' Sorrrrry'' she said then looked at Asonja '' no need your just as cool to me at least '' she smiled Asonja smiled a little bit and Jason put his front arms out at Arctic again as if saying "Again again! :D" '' no i'm done Fan girl-ing at kitty's for today'' she smiled then looked at Asonja why don't you smile much? she asked "It's...a bit personal." Asonja stated. Jason jumped up to his shoulder, sitting onto it. Asonja didn't flick him off or anything. "I've been a pessimist ever since my parents were killed. I never experience joy, or tranquility again and it's been 5 years." (Being a pessimist means you're always looking on the negative side of things, a.k.a the antonym of Optimism. Just saying this in case you didn't know) ( it ok ':3 ') She frowned at Asonja '' i'm so sorry for you i never met my mum or dad but at least i know there not dead '' she said in a sad tone and gave Asonja a big hug Jason even hugged his head too, purring. Asonja seemed to get a little teary-eyed and hugged Arctic back. "T...that's the first time someone has said that..." He choked out. She nuzzled him, smiling as she hugged him before saying '' your never going to be alone with out friend you know that right'' she purred "Y-yes but...the ones that are back at the Nimagi base...they don't seem to care that much at all..." He says, still hugging her. Jason formed back to his human form, still with dark-grey cat ears and tail. He was joining in on the group hug. '' i bet they do you just don't notice it '' she smiled "Yeah...maybe..." He replied, seeming to be doubtful. '' well ever if no one else is i won't leave you she said and smiled He nodded, smiling a bit back. "Thank you, Arctic. I knew I could trust you." '' your welcome Asonja she smile hugging them both and then backing up smiling '' do you have anything's from your mum and dad'' she asked him with a small smile "Only one thing." Asonja stated, Jason completely silent. "It's this cross necklace from my father. My mother said that she would give me something before she died, but...I'm not sure when I'll be getting it. She only said "Soon"." '' good thing you have something from them i have this from my mum and dad '' she said and pulled her jacket collar down to show a choke collar "Hmm...isn't that uncomfortable?" Asonja asked. Jason turned into a dragon about the size of Asonja for a moment and went into the forest to go hunting. '' nah i like it, i don't why but i just do she smiled at him then looked at Jason, then back at Asonja ''yeah that's what i have from my mother and father she smiled "Aww. so sweet!" He smiled back. He even patted her head, scratching behind her right ear. He didnt seem to realize he was doing it until 5 seconds later. He pulled back, blushing a bit. "S-sorry...habit." she purred but stopped '' urrrr it ok i liked it '' she laughed and smiled "Oh, then I'll keep going then!" He laughed and went back to scratching her ear. "I dont even know what this feels like." she smiled '' it's like this '' the said and did the same behind his ear laughing ( this would be really awkward x3 ) He stopped his and seemed to hunch over a bit. "Oh my god, this feels amazing. Go down a bit, I got an itch there I could never reach." (Yup. It already has XD) she did what he said then fell over laughing ( oh glob XD) Asonja fell as well, seeming to pant for a second. "Oh my god I felt like I was in paradise for a second..." He chuckled a bit. Meanwhile, Jason came back with a whole entire cow in his teeth, dragging it to their location. "Hey guys! I found some dinner!" He said, trying to speak with the cow in his mouth. '' Oh my god '' she laughed '' Jason were did you get That From '' she laughed she was in a very good mood right now "I got it a long time ago. I can shift into any form I think of. I can even turn into you! .3." He dropped the cow and turned into an exact copy of Arctic. He even replicated her voice. "Do I look pretty?" He laughed a bit.